Strength & Daring
by perilousgard
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Korrasami Week 2012. One of the best ships in LoK, no?
1. Nightmare

So, here are all of the prompts I filled for Korrasami Week over on tumblr. They really can't be fully appreciated without the amazing art by my lovely ~ohlookitscazz, so I am going to be linking to the original posts for each of these. This one can be found at post/31330448980/korrasami-week-day-1-nightmare. Change x's to t's, of course. c:

_The sensation of falling makes her stomach plummet; what's even worse is she can't seem to stop. It's like she'll never reach the ground. No one's arms will be there to catch her. She'll always be alone, falling into eternity. _

(There's restless shifting, her head turning back and forth on the pillow)

_It always seems like she'll fall forever, but then it stops. A landscape morphs into place around her, familiar and comforting even though it's warped by her tainted memories and her imagination. It's the house she shared with her parents before they moved to Republic City. She feels the heat of the fire that roars in the hearth against her cheeks, making her want to nestle into the arms that materialize around her. Gentle hands stroke back her long hair. _

_"You have such beautiful hair, my darling," comes her mother's voice, still preserved in her dreaming mind even though her waking one can no longer remember it. _

(Heart beating faster, a light sheen of sweat breaks out over her pale skin)

_She turns her head up, reaching little seven-year-old arms up for her mother, but instead it's her father who stares down at her, her father whose hands tangle tightly into her hair. She shrieks and pulls away. _

_"You've betrayed me, Asami," he says, his voice reverberating harshly in her ears. Asami claps her hands over them._

_"No," she protests, sounding small and lost. "You lied to me - I can't trust you anymore!"_

_"But you still love me." Her father's arms snake out, wrapping around her like a snake, and Asami can't fight free of his grip. "How stupid are you? You love me even though I tried to kill you."_

I don't, _she wants to say. I hate you. __**Ihateyou. **__But he's squeezing her so tightly that the words get clogged in her throat. _

_"I can kill you still," her father says, his voice getting darker, more inhuman. In the darkness of the nightmare, his eyes glow a luminous green. She can't breathe now. His grip is too tight. _

(She gasps, her nose pressed against her pillow, fighting to get air)

_"Da -ddy," she fights to say, but suddenly Hiroshi is encased in bright, hard armor, and it's emblazoned with the Future Industries logo. Asami is lying in the wreckage of her own metal monster, her entire body screaming._

_"I gave you everything," her father booms. "Everything you ever wanted. And this is how you repay me? Oh, if your mother could see you, Asami..."_

_"No," she chokes, and suddenly the machines are gone and so is Hiroshi. Her mother is back, kneeling in front of her, all soft eyes and heady perfume. It's almost like looking in a mirror. An Equalist glove lies in the space between them._

_"You've forgotten your family," her mother says sadly, and there are red tears like blood on her pale face. "You've forgotten me."_

_"I could never," Asami says frantically, shaking her head._

(Her body tenses, muscles clenching, jaw tightening)

_"You've forgotten your family and given your heart to the Avatar," her mother continues, the bloody tears staining her white dress. "The Avatar who will never be able to protect you like he can."_

_"No." Asami wants to cover her ears again, but her arms won't move. "Korra loves me."_

_"You will end up leaving her, Asami. Family always comes first." Her mother picks up the glove, slipping it onto Asami's nerveless fingers. "And it comes last."_

_"I WON'T!" Asami screams, and suddenly the glove activates and the crackle of electricity makes her hair stand on end and her skin prickle painfully. Her mother is shrieking, and then there's nothing but red red red, red everywhere, clogging up her nose and throat, blinding her, drowning her -_

"NO!" The word is so desperate to escape her throat that all that comes out is a choked whimper, but it's enough to pull Korra from sleep. She shifts under the bedsheets, blinking sleep-heavy eyes to see Asami sitting up beside her, arms curled around her knees. Shaking away her exhaustion, Korra sits up too and bumps her nose against Asami's shoulder before brushing a kiss against the smooth skin.

"Another nightmare?" she asks, feeling the faint trembling of her bedmate even without touching her.

Asami gives the barest nod of her head, not looking at her. "Go back to sleep, Korra. I'll be fine."

"Not without you," Korra says, stubborn as ever. She never listens, _never, _and Asami wants to argue with her, but instead she ends up falling back into the Avatar's arms, her head coming to rest against her breast, right over her heartbeat. It's steady and slow compared to her own, and as always, it calms her down. She's safe here.

"You never tell me about them," Korra murmurs, stroking her fingers through Asami's hair. It makes parts of the nightmare trickle through her mind, but she shakes them away, determined not to ever be afraid in Korra's arms.

"They're not important," Asami answers after a beat, her breath puffing out over Korra's skin. Beneath the sheets, their legs tangle together automatically in a way that's comforting to them both. At the touch of Korra's cold toes on her ankle, the older girl can't help but smile.

"I think they're important," the Avatar argues. "You haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks."

There's another long pause between them, and then Asami slowly lifts her head. Korra looks beautiful lying there, her dark hair fanned out over Asami's huge pillows, bright blue eyes reflective in the light of the still-burning lantern on her dresser. "Korra, do you love me?"

The waterbender blinks, but answers automatically. "Of course."

"No matter what?"

Korra's nut brown hands reach up to cradle her face. "Of course, no matter what. That's what love is, right? Unconditional, and stuff."

"Right. I just wanted to make sure." Smiling, Asami dips her head and brushes Korra's lips with her own, the kiss quickly deepening as the Avatar's hands slide against the back of her neck. Korra breaks away suddenly, though.

"Why are you asking me?" she asks, brows furrowed in concern. "Do I have something to do with your nightmares?"

"No," Asami says quickly, and then smirks a bit and says a little playfully, "Stop trying to make it all about you."

In response, Korra whacks her with a pillow, and then swallows her shriek of protest with another kiss.

The nightmares have not receded, but Asami is confident that over time, Korra will make them disappear entirely.


	2. Modern Day

_ post/31418409766/ohlookitscazz-okay-whos-ready-for-korrasami _

Korra's favorite thing to do when she wasn't in class was go to the gym, and she always went when she was sure there would be plenty of people around to watch her.

She knew that no one liked a show-off, but she couldn't help herself. She was competitive, she was fit, and working out was probably the only thing she was really good at. Physical stuff. Fighting. Korra just liked being better than anyone else at _something._

That's why, when Asami Sato showed up in the gym and went straight for the heavy weights, Korra couldn't help but take notice of her right away.

She had noticed Asami before, of course. _Everyone _noticed Asami. It was widely known that her father financed a great deal of the school's scholarship funds and extracurriculars, as well as donated a ton of expensive equipment every year. The hall that Korra lived in had even been named after him. She was probably the richest girl in the entire college, and Korra had reserved a dozen judgments on her even though they had never actually met.

_Stuck-up, prissy, beautiful rich girl, _she thought, not always in that order. Asami clearly had a lot of class, and she walked like she owned the place. Part of Korra wanted to admire her for that, but the other part of her was annoyed by it.

Asami dropped her bag and started doing stretches not far from where Korra was lifting her own weights. She paused, lowering her fifty pounder to side-eye the other girl. She was even prettier up close, but that wasn't what caught Korra's attention the most. It was the ripple of strength she saw in Asami's arms, her legs, her toned torso. She stretched gracefully, easily, like this was something she did all the time. And then she headed right for the weight rack and grabbed two that were each labeled with the number 50.

Korra looked down at her single weight, frowned, and then went to get another.

That was how the competition started, though it was started unconsciously. Korra was used to people not being able to keep up with her, but now she found herself actually working to keep up with someone else. They moved from weights to ellipticals to treadmills, and neither one of them spoke a word to the other. Korra didn't even look at Asami directly, but merely watched her out of the corner of her eye. It was only when Asami paused for a break after running four miles that she glanced over at the other girl.

"You're Korra, right?"

Korra was so surprised that she almost tripped over her own feet. Hastily, she lowered the speed on her treadmill and put her feet up onto the sides, panting. "Yeah," she said, the answer flying out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Why?"

Asami shrugged her pale shoulders. "I've seen you around. I think we live in the same building. Sato Hall, right?"

Korra nodded, hiding her surprise. "You live in Sato, too?"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it wasn't my idea. My father wanted me there because it's the newest one, and I guess he just wanted me to have every luxury available…it's my second year of college, but he still hasn't gotten used to me leaving him every summer."

Korra grabbed her towel, lifting it to wipe the sweat off the back of her neck. "I guess my parents are kind of the same way…I mean, I come here from Alaska, so it's a bit of a distance."

"Oh, really? It must be really pretty up there."

"Yeah, I guess. Pretty cold, though."

"Oh, I don't mind the cold. I grew up in Maine, near the border of Canada."

"Heh, I guess you'd have to get used to it pretty quickly in that case." Korra rocked back and forth on her heels, unable to tear her eyes away from Asami's. They were a startling green, something she had never noticed before, and unlined with the usual dark makeup the older girl wore. She looked very different without it, but Korra couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful either way.

Asami smiled at her, then smacked a hand to her forehead. "Wow, I don't think I've even introduced myself. I'm Asami Sato."

"I know who you are," Korra laughed, but she took the other girl's smooth hand anyway. "I think everyone does."

"Well, I don't like to assume. It's nice to meet you, Korra."

"You too, Asami."

The two of them headed back to their dorm together, finding plenty to talk about along the way. By the time they entered Sato Hall, Korra had Asami laughing at a story from her younger years.

"Wait, so you got kicked out of three different schools for fighting? Weren't your parents…you know, pissed?"

"Of course they were," Korra replied, grinning. "But fortunately, this all happened while I was still a little kid, so they went easier on me. It wasn't like I was a really difficult child, or anything. I just got a little too…competitive. And a lot of the fights that I got into were on behalf of younger, smaller kids."

"What, like they were getting bullied?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stand that shit. And my parents put me into mixed martial arts when I was about four, so I just…kind of used what I learned. I never got into fights just because I felt like kicking someone's ass. Fighting in general just doesn't go over well with the man."

"I should think not." Asami didn't know why she was giggling. The white-toothed grin that Korra kept flashing her was provoking it, she supposed. "That's nice, though. That you did it because you wanted to protect those kids. You must have cared about them a lot."

Korra shrugged. "I didn't know a lot of them, actually. I just kind of felt like it was my responsibility. I mean, I had the skills to take those bullies down. Why wouldn't I?"

"A lot of kids wouldn't have the guts to do that," Asami said. "I know I didn't."

"What, you got teased?" The darker girl looked surprised. "But you're so—"

Asami stopped as they came to the elevator, looking directly at her. "So what?"

Korra pulled on the end of her ponytail, searching for the right word. "Brave," she said, finally.

Asami laughed. "Well, I learned how to defend myself after awhile." Her expression darkened slightly. "After my mom died…my father enrolled me in self-defense classes. I never used them in school, but having the knowledge helped me feel stronger…and able to stand up to the kids who made fun of me."

"I'm sorry," Korra said quietly, not sure what else to say. "About your mom, I mean. That's…tough, Asami."

She shook her head. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago, now. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore."

Korra nodded, then rushed on to escape the heavy moment. "I still can't believe you were ever teased, though. You're so…nice." She hesitated. "And pretty."

Asami smiled. "You're pretty, too."

Korra felt her ears turn faintly pink. "Thanks."

They went into the elevator together, which stopped on the third floor. Korra was on the eighth. The two girls exchanged a look.

"Well, this is me," Asami said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the hallway.

"Right. Uh, I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah, definitely. See you around." The older girl grinned, starting to step off.

Before Korra could overthink it, she reached out and grabbed Asami's arm. "Wait."

"What is it?" She looked surprised, and Korra bit her lip.

"Do you wanna…you know, go out somewhere? This weekend?"

Asami blinked at her. "What, like…a date?"

Korra nodded slowly.

Asami blinked her long lashes for a moment, as if mulling it over, and Korra was just about to curse herself for even opening her mouth when the other girl replied, "Sure."

"Wha – really?"

"Yeah. It's a date." Asami smiled, and Korra's heart gave a loud thump as she gently, lingeringly slid her arm out of her grasp, and stepped out into the hall. She was still smiling as the elevator doors closed.


	3. Workouts

_ post/31480497544/korrasami-week-day-3-workouts_

Asami was moving faster than usual today. Korra was keeping up, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to ward off her attacks as the other girl seemed intent on beating her into the ground. There was something in her eyes that had not been there before, and Korra could tell that the anger behind Asami's movements didn't have anything to do with her. Still, she was bothered by it. As Asami's fist swung in again towards her face, Korra swiftly closed her own over it and forcefully lowered it.

"Look, Asami," she breathed, pushing back the damp hair sticking to her forehead, "I love that you're getting so into this, but you seem…kinda off today. What's up?"

The taller girl let out a heavy breath, taking a few steps back. "Am I that transparent?"

"Well, you're trying to beat the shit out of me. You fight hard, but not _that _hard."

Asami laughed a bit. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to beat the shit out of you. I guess I'm just…preoccupied."

Korra walked over to the bench where their bags and water were, and bent to pick up hers and Asami's Nalgene bottles. "Preoccupied by what?"

Asami took the water from her, pausing to take a huge gulp before she answered. Her expression was closed-off, which was about as typical as the overly aggressive fighting style she had just exhibited. Asami internalized her feelings more than Korra did, but both of them wore their hearts on their sleeves the majority of the time. "It's…kind of hard to talk about."

"Even with me?" Korra sat down on the bench, blue eyes turned upwards. They were open and honest, and Asami couldn't help caving in. She sat down too, legs straddling the bench so that she could face Korra in much the same way Korra was facing her.

"We haven't known each other long, you know," she said softly.

"Maybe not," Korra agreed. "But does it matter?"

"I just mean…you made it sound like you're the only person I tell everything to."

Korra's lower lip poked out slightly. "Aren't I?"

Asami opened her mouth to say 'no', then paused. Who else did she talk to, really, aside from Korra? No one, except her father, and now it looked like even he was out of the picture. She lowered her head, her eyes falling on Korra's dark hand, which was pressed flat against the wood as she leaned in slightly. Asami reached out and touched the tips of Korra's fingers with her own, the touch so light that it could barely be called contact at all. The younger girl placed one of her fingers over Asami's in response, rubbing softly. It was soothing, but Asami felt a shiver run its way down her spine. Despite the abundance of physical contact she had shared with Korra since meeting her, it never failed to evoke this kind of response from her.

"I guess you are," she finally confessed, meeting the blue eyes again.

"If it's bothering you this much, I want to know. Maybe I can help."

Asami shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it now. Is that okay?"

"Well, sure, I suppose. But –"

"Fighting helps."

Korra blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go another round," said Asami firmly.

The two of them circled each other for a moment out on the floor, but soon Asami was lunging and Korra wasn't quite prepared for it. Asami's arms caught her around the stomach, bowling them both over. They didn't usually spar like this. Korra landed hard on her back, which almost knocked the wind out of her. Asami was quick, pinning the younger girl's lower body with her legs, but Korra quickly reversed their positions; her legs had always been the strongest parts of her body. She started to count, but then Asami threw her off with a strangled yell, using all the force she had. Korra skidded off the mat and landed on the hard ground. She was definitely going to have a few bruises after today.

She got to her feet just in time to ward off Asami's next attack. They were a flurry of limbs and hair, their breathing coming fast, sweat starting to break out again over their bodies. The gloves that covered Asami's hands weren't enough to really cushion the blows today. What hits she got in, Korra felt acutely. It was the punch to her gut that did it. Wheezing, Korra stumbled back and gripped her stomach, gasping for air. She lowered herself onto the mat as carefully as possible.

"Okay, I think that's enough," she managed to get out.

"No. I shouldn't have – you can hit me, too. Go on." Asami didn't move, her fists still held up in a defensive stance. Korra stared up at her like she had lost her mind.

"What? No, I'm not going to – Asami, what's wrong? You're kinda freaking me out now."

"Just hit me!" Asami lunged, clearly aiming to provoke Korra into an attack. Rather than meeting her head on, Korra grabbed her around the waist and toppled her to the ground, holding onto her tightly when she tried to fight free.

"My dad's a criminal," she said, and her voice was broken and thick with tears. Korra gently moved so that she could see the other girl's face; her cheeks were wet and her lips were trembling. She stared up at Korra with an expression almost like shame. "He's – he's been lying to me, for years! The m-money from his business…he gets it from…he's got connections to…this underworld _slime, _I can't believe he –"

She broke off, too choked by her emotions to get any more words out. Instead, she reached up and caught Korra's face between her mitted hands, tugging it down so that their lips met. Her kiss was harsh and desperate, but somehow sweet at the same time. Korra's body stiffened, both at the sudden contact and the things she could feel behind it. But it didn't stop her from returning it, nor the one that followed, nor the one after that. Minutes passed and their mouths never separated. Korra's body became soft against Asami's, and the older girl struggled for a moment to free her hands of her mitts so she could run her hands freely down the expanse of Korra's back.

"I can't stand it," she breathed, after long moments of this. "I can't forgive him."

"I know," Korra whispered, because it was all she could think of to say. She had never been good with words, never been good at saying just the right thing to cheer someone up or help them through a tough situation. She had always been best at the physical side of things. So she did what she did best, and returned every single one of Asami's desperate kisses and demanding touches with ones of her own.


	4. Drunk

_ post/31708364618/ohlookitscazz-so-this-is-for-yesterdays_

Korra's weight was warm, solid, and not entirely unwelcome, although the same could not be said for the reek of alcohol on her. Asami shifted her slightly, trying to help her up the stairs, but the effort was almost futile. The girl couldn't even walk a straight line. And this was made all the more difficult by the evening gowns they both wore.

Asami couldn't help being more irritated than amused, even though some of the things Korra had been saying for the past several minutes had been rather entertaining. How had she ended up being the one to escort the inebriated Avatar from her own gala? It wasn't that Asami had anything against Korra, but it had literally been about two hours since they met. Why hadn't any of her friends been looking after her?

It was clear that Korra had never had a drink before. She couldn't have had more than a glass of wine and it had completely disoriented her. Asami had had her first taste of wine at the age of twelve. Her father hadn't let her start having whole glasses until she was sixteen, but she was eighteen now and it took at least three glasses to get her tipsy. She wondered if the Avatar was inexperienced or just intolerant. It was probably a little of both.

After calling a cab and listening to Korra babble the entire way, Asami had finally managed to get her inside her house and up the stairs. Her father wasn't likely to be pleased in the morning, but Asami would deal with him then and not before.

She opened the door to her bedroom and pulled Korra in. "Just sit on the bed for a bit," she said, leading her over and gently pushing her down onto the downy comforter. "I'll find you something to sleep in."

Korra gazed around with shiny eyes. "It's really purple in here," she mumbled.

"It's red, actually," said Asami, amusement coloring her voice.

"Looks purple."

"It's the dark." Asami reached over and switched on the lamp beside her bed, bathing the room in soft, golden light.

Korra blinked. "Oh. Red."

"Mhmm." The heiress opened a drawer, sifting through layers of soft silk for something appropriate. Korra would probably fit into just about anything she owned. She was shorter, and a bit more well-endowed, but it would work. Asami plucked out a simple, white nightie.

"Has Mako been up here?"

She froze, nightgown dangling from her wrist, and turned slowly on her heel. "Why would you ask?" she said, a bit coldly.

"Well, I dunno how long you two've been dating. Not like he told me or anything. He's just seemed really happy lately…"

"I'm glad." Asami walked over and handed her the nightie. "But no, he hasn't been up here."

"Oh. Really?"

"No. What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing." Korra shrugged and blearily began to slip out of her dress. Asami's eyes dropped of their own accord as her firm stomach was revealed, followed by the full breasts that seemed to be bursting out of the bra she wore. Korra reached back to take that off too and Asami turned away. "Is he a good kisser?"

The older girl's brow twitched. "Do you like him or something?"

"I was just curious."

She glanced back to see that Korra had managed to get the nightgown on. It strained over her breasts, one strap slipping off her shoulder. She smiled drunkenly, her blue eyes clouded, and for some reason, the innocent and muddled expression made Asami's irritation fade.

"Yeah," she said finally, grinning. "He's a pretty good kisser."

Korra's eyebrows gave the slightest quirk, like she had expected that response, and flopped back on the bed. "I've never been kissed."

Asami was back at the dresser, pulling out her own pajamas. "Really, you haven't?"

"No. Never even really met anyone my age, till I got here."

"Wow. Did they keep you locked up or something?"

"Kinda. I lived in a compound. I just trained all the time. Being the Avatar doesn't leave much room for having friends or boyfriends. At least, not for me."

Asami came back to the bed, now dressed for sleeping. "So there was no one you could kiss, huh?"

"Nope. Couple'a White Lotus guys, but they never really looked at me like that."

The heiress laid down next to her, looking up at the ceiling. "Did you look at them?"

Korra shifted slightly. "Sometimes."

Asami turned her head a bit. "I bet some of them thought about you, too."

She laughed, the sound soft and easy. It was quickly followed by a hiccup. "Why would they?"

"Because you're beautiful." It was the truth, but Asami felt an odd pang of jealousy as she said it. Maybe it had something to do with the way she had caught Mako watching the Avatar from across the room at the gala. Or maybe it had something to do with how great her boobs looked in that nightgown.

Korra suddenly let out a loud burp, startling Asami so much that she let out a loud laugh. "Wow."

The waterbender grinned sheepishly. "What was that you were saying about me being beautiful?"

She laughed again, sitting up enough to turn down the covers on the bed so they could both crawl under them. The compliment had escaped her mouth before she could even think about it, and chances were Korra wasn't even going to remember it in the morning.

Over the course of the night, though they started on opposite sides of the bed, Korra gradually closed the distance between them until her chin was tucked under Asami's, one leg thrown haphazardly over hers, covers falling off the bed. The heiress wanted to move, to sit up and get the blankets back, but she found she was loathe to disturb her slumbering companion. Plus, the Avatar exuded a lot of body heat, plenty to keep her warm even without the covers. Asami gently brushed some of Korra's hair back as it tickled her nose, then tried to go back to sleep. But her eyes wouldn't stay closed.

She knew she was simultaneously jealous of and attracted to the girl nestled against her, and she had no idea why.


	5. Pleasure

post/31751250867/korrasami-week-day-7-pleasure

"Okay, Korra. Are you ready?"

Korra shifted in her soft leather seat, finally managing to wiggle the seatbelt into place. "Um, I think so."

"Great. Go ahead and start the car."

The Avatar's hands hesitated on the wheel. "What if I hit another lamppost?"

Asami laughed. "You won't hit a lamppost, I promise."

"Okay, what if I hit a _person?"_

"No one else is out here. This area is all privately owned by Future Industries. We shouldn't run into anyone."

Korra nodded, glancing around. They were surrounded by warehouses, and a little more distantly she could see the bay, where softly lit boats moved idly across the smooth surface of the water. It was calm and quiet, and probably the perfect time to give the Avatar driving lessons. Deciding to relax, Korra grinned and turned the key in the ignition, overturning just a little in her excitement. The car gave a rumble of protest, but roared to life, blowing exhaust.

"Let's do this," she said eagerly, starting to put her foot on the pedal.

"Not so fast!" Asami's gloved hand closed over her wrist. "There are several things I have to explain first."

She started talking, but Korra only really understood every third word that came out of her mouth. It wasn't just that the terminology ("gear shift", "accelerator", "headlights") that made her mind go blank. Korra just wasn't good at sitting still and listening. She preferred a hands-on learning experience. As Asami went on, and _on, _she found herself jiggling her leg and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, antsy.

Asami noticed. "Am I boring you?" she asked pointedly, with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Well, yes." Korra grinned sheepishly at the other girl's frown. "But it's not your fault. I just prefer to learn by doing."

"Yes, well, the last time you learned by doing, you ran into a lamppost."

"Point taken."

The heiress laughed, and suddenly leaned over to brush a cool kiss against Korra's cheek. "Just try to focus. I promise we'll get to the fun part."

"The fun part?"

Asami only nodded and winked.

After speeding through the empty streets, wind making their hair stream behind them like ribbons, Asami's worried shrieks mingling with Korra's laughter, they drove the car into the sand down at the bay. The wheels couldn't handle the change in terrain very well, so Korra skidded to a stop not far down the beach. As dust whirled up around them, she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss for being such a good teacher. One kiss became two, and three, and then both girls were struggling to move into the backseat, their limbs tangling together awkwardly in the small space. Asami giggled as her shoulder collided with Korra's jaw.

"You okay?" she whispered, trailing her fingers against the other girl's cheek.

"Fine," Korra whispered back, latching her mouth onto Asami's neck and sucking lightly at the soft skin there. "So is this the fun part?"

A soft giggle made her lips vibrate. "Well, this is the second half of the fun part."

"What was the first half?"

"Watching you speed around like a maniac."

Korra chuckled, which made Asami's breath catch as it tickled her ear. "I thought I freaked you out."

"Yeah, but I liked the thrill."

The Avatar's lips trailed further down her neck, fingers working slowly on the buttons of her jacket. "Well, it was a _pleasure _having you as my teacher," she murmured, starting to slip the garment from her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Asami's hands slipped under Korra's tunic, eager to feel warm, bare skin under her fingers.

"Mhmm. And I think now I have to thank you properly." A kiss was dropped on her shoulder as it was revealed, but it was Korra's words that made her shiver.

"I suppose you do," Asami breathed, and then neither one of them talked for awhile.

Korra made quick work of her clothing, stripping her down to the black, lacy lingerie she wore beneath. She allowed Asami to strip her similarly, getting her down to the breast bindings she wore. Her kisses trailed lower, pausing to pull the fabric of her bra aside and suck at her nipple. Asami moaned, arching into her touch, combing her fingers through Korra's loosened hair. She couldn't help smiling when Korra noticed the clasp in the front, and quickly pulled it apart. Most of the ones she owned hooked in the back, but this one was her favorite. With her breasts now free, the Avatar cupped them gently in both hands, the warmth in her fingers making Asami sigh with pleasure. She could swear sometimes that Korra used her firebending to make her hands warm when they were intimate, which Asami couldn't begrudge her for. Her own fingers could be rather cold and she knew that couldn't be very pleasant.

"Mm, you have better tits than me," Korra said suddenly, moving her thumbs over her nipples.

Asami sputtered out a laugh. "What? I do not."

"Yeah, you do." Korra illustrated her opinion by leaning down and planting several kisses on each breast.

Smirking, Asami reached up and tugged her bindings free, watching them unravel to pool at her waist. Korra's nipples were much darker than hers, and just a little larger. Perky, even without the support. "Yours are perfect," she murmured, leaning up to lave her tongue against them. Korra groaned, but gently pushed her back.

"This is for _you," _she reminded her, grinning. Asami merely tilted her head to press a brief kiss against Korra's mouth before lying back down over the leather seat in compliance.

Korra was dipping down to her navel now, trailing soft kisses from her hip down to the top of her left thigh. Asami shuddered, spreading her legs in invitation, but her girlfriend didn't take it. Instead she kept her mouth right where it was, pressed against the inside of her thigh. The heiress waited through a few moments of this before groaning in frustration.

_"Korra." _

Blue eyes peered up at her through dark hair. "Yes?"

"Stop teasing."

"You know you like the buildup." But Korra moved away, centering herself between Asami's legs. In the cramped confines of the car, she was forced to press back against the door, but she could still lean down relatively comfortably. She gave Asami one last kiss on the mouth before angling her hips, resting her hands on either side of her legs and dipping down to press her tongue against the little bud between her legs.

The heat made Asami roll her hips up instantly, letting out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan. The water tribe girl did not waste any time; keeping her hands firmly around Asami's thighs, she continued to move her tongue in the most torturous ways, occasionally pausing to suck on the bud instead. The thing that the heiress both loved and hated was that Korra knew exactly the way she liked to be touched, and she was too good at it. Asami never lasted long under her ministrations. She rolled her hips against her mouth, letting one hand wander down to tangle in the dark hair. Korra didn't mind in the slightest when her fingers snarled, pulling on it. She hummed appreciatively, moving one hand to slip a finger inside her. Asami bit her lip hard to keep from coming undone right then and there.

"Korra," she moaned breathlessly.

The Avatar broke away for a moment, her eyes dark with lust. "I like hearing you say my name like that," she said softly, her finger still moving inside her.

"Yeah, tell me later. Please…"

She laughed. "Okay, sorry." Her mouth went right back to work, but she didn't have to go much longer. After a few more strokes of her tongue, Asami turned liquid in her hands, unraveling completely. The climax broke over her so quickly and so strongly that her entire body hummed with it. She was scarcely aware of Korra crawling back up her body and gathering her up in her arms.

"That was definitely a proper thank-you," she said after a moment, still dazed.

Korra chuckled and moved up a bit so she could give her a kiss. "If you liked that, wait until our next driving lesson."


End file.
